narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Three Searches! Quest For the Yellow Star Crystal!
'Note:'This story was continued from The Trio Journey! The Five Ultimate Star Crystals Training With the Red Star Crystal Out in the scene that's 100 miles away from Konoha, a huge atomic-like explosion occurs at the night time. Otonami was panting really hard. He then forms the Tiger Seal, "Release!" The red star crystals returnts to the ground, but when Otonami touches it, it was burning really hot. Wow, I got to know my limits. Otonami thought as he looked the scene in front of him. A huge 25 ft crater was formed on the ground. Well, I was out of Konoha at least. When Otonami looks at the crystal, he sees that it was much fainter than before. These crystals, they run out of energy so quickly. Otonami thought as he picked it up - without the burning-effect. "Well, I got to rest for tomorrow." Otonami said and he ran off in 600MPH. Shikamaru's Analysis "So," Ryuka stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you done, Shika?" "Yes, a long time ago." Shikamaru said as they waited Otonami to be done sleeping as they waited at his house. "Tch, he snores a lot." Shikamaru said as they heard Otonami snore. Ryuka shrugged, smirking. "Should I wake him up?" "Do what you want...he'll never wake up though." Shikamaru shrugged and Ryuka stood up and went to Otonami's bed. As he went, he saw the red star crystal in Otonami's hand. Man, did he used the star crystal? I guess that's why he's in deep sleep. Ryuka thought. He slapped his forehead. "Jeez! Two of my teammates are fully asleep!" He frowned, turning to Shikamaru. "I bet you're rubbing off on them....jerk." At the word "jerk", Otonami sleeptalks, "Who are you calling a jerk?!" Then, Otonami moves around. "Guess not." Ryuka muttered, comically kicking him. "Get up, Oto, Shikamaru's done with the analysis. "Eh?" Otonami said as he got kicked off his bed. "Hey, a simple slap would be better!" Otonami said as he got up, holding the star crystal in one hand. "That wouldn't have been fun." Ryuka replied, smirking. "Tch." Otonami just said as he got up and went to Shikamaru. "Hey, what's up? Don't tell me you broke the door again?" Otonami asked. Shikamaru looks down at the stairs and sees the newly repaired door broken. "Well, we had to get in somehow..." Shikamaru said as he turned to a shocked Otonami. Before he could say anything, Shikamaru interrupts, "Hey, hey, hey, I'm going to repair the door later. Just, the repairment people are going to come when we leave." "We?" Otonami asked feeling a little excitement. "You're going?" "Yep, since Indo doesn't look good, I might as well go." Shikamaru said and he pulls out the blue star crystal from his pocket. Then, he pulls out a sheet of paper. "Heh, at least we have a bit of genius on our side, now." Ryuka thought to himself. "So, where are we headed to next?" He asked patiently. "Our next destination!" Shikamaru said as he put down the paper. Ryuka and Otonami edged a bit. "Is the Land of Lightning!" He said aloud. "I've never actually been there." Ryuka commented, folding his arms across his chest. "Aside from a minor mission where we had to retrieve something for the Kage, but I never got a chance to see around." "Well, here's what the crystal says." Shikamaru then points at the middle of the encryption. "The same old words as the fire crystal: The power of the stars reawakens with five elements of stars. THE WATER STAR." Shikamaru then moves down the line. "Then all that crap as like the same as before. You know? The rekindled power?" He said. "Now then, here's the clue in which the next location is." Pointing at the middle, at the last section of the encryption, he reads: "The second star, the water star. The next star, where lightning strikes at the many places of its origin." Shikamaru said. "I'm suggesting that this is at the Land of Lighting." Shikamaru continued. "Can these clues be any more obvious?" Ryuka asked, smirking. "Look, I can't even figure out the clues..." Shikamaru said. "All I know, is that its origin is at a temple. Like, many other star crystals." Shikamaru replies. "Man, do we have to ask about this crap?!" Otonami shouted out. "And are we going to be facing anything? Because if there's another army of humanoid freaks waiting for us, I won't be a happy guy." Ryuka added, unfolding his arms. "Well, Otonami did tell me about the whole thing in your adventure. I know that guy, and he's probably the only person who could do it." Shikamru said. "Anyways, I didn't need to translate the back since you guys already know the hand seals, right?" They both nodded. "Okay, whenever you guys are ready, I'm ready." With that, Shikamaru sets off. "Heh, more fun!" Otonami said as he packed up his stuff. "Hn." Ryuka, his supply backpack already on his back, followed Shikamaru out the door, knowing Otonami would follow after him. Ryuka then walks and walks and then sees the front entrance, but only sees Shikamaru. ''Hey, shouldn't Otonami be--'' Before he could finish, Otonami comes up with a blue blur and stands next to Shikamaru in a matter of seconds with nothing on his back. "Sorry, I only brought the house-container, and the star crystasl container. That's all I brought. Other than that, I got a 10 minute rest." Otonami said. Ryuka rolled his eyes. "Excited, aren't we?" He drawled. "Anyways, ready?" Otonami held up his glinted chakra hand as they got out of the entrance of Konoha. "Now, my ideal is for you two to train with each other. Shikamaru here might train you some things." He motioned to Shikamaru as he touched the house-container.